


Marimin's New Life

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Carrie (2013), Carrie - Stephen King, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: AU, Adorable, Cute, Gen, Heartwarming, Telekinesis, vengeful ghost deserves a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marimin meets Carrie White who was abused and bullied by her mother and classmates.





	Marimin's New Life

She is somewhat small in stature, about five-two, if I am not mistaken. Her hair is cut into an ear bob, and has a nice mixture between black and brown coloring to it. Brown eyes, nicely shaped eyes. A very pretty woman. Marimin is one of the many within the underground Gothic subculture, so she is dressed as such. This evening, she is wearing a victorian era black dress, complete with a choker. 

An eighteen year old Goth girl, walked up to the shy blonde girl, who sat all alone, day after day, week after week, month after month.

"Hello Darling," This Gothic girl greeted, "Is anyone sitting with you?" Carrie could not find her words, so she just shook her head. "May I please sit with you?" 

"My name's Marimin. Marimin. What's your's?"   
Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper: "Carrie White. Y-You have a really pretty name..." Marimin shook her head. "It's no prettier than your's, Darling."

Carrie’s voice trailed off, giggling. So this was gallows humor. Carrie had heard the term but was not familier with it. She herself was unaware of the fact, she herself, had a sense of dark humor.


End file.
